


Puppy Love

by SimplyKaiHun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Whipped Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKaiHun/pseuds/SimplyKaiHun
Summary: A dog cafe that brings two dog-lovers together.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first sight written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1  
> Enjoy ♥

It would be an understatement to say that Sehun is waiting for this moment for a very, very long time. Technically, it should’ve already happened but he had been too much of a coward to do anything.

Sehun is a huge dog-lover, he just couldn’t understand how anyone would dislike such a perfect and beautiful animal. Not to mention, he has two dogs himself—Vivi, a Bichon Frise, and Monsieur, a brown poodle. He’d have more if he could, but his landlord is skeptical about him even owning one. So, he had no choice but to leave his precious fur babies at his parents’ house and got a job at a local dog cafe to make up for it instead.  
  
Sehun had been working at ‘Paw Cafe’ for about four months when he first met Jongin. He was standing by the counter in his white uniform and black apron, polishing a ceramic dog-shaped coffee mug. It’s a pretty thing in his opinion, white with an outline of ears and a tail curled as the handle.  
  
He was so engrossed in carefully polishing the mug that he didn’t even notice the door open and someone came over to him. When he finally looked up, he jumped violently, causing him to fumble and almost smash the dog mug.  
  
Due to the sudden commotion, a swarm of alarmed dogs had crashed through both of their legs and into their private sleeping room. Though for once, rather than being preoccupied by the dogs, Sehun was too focused on the man in front of him.  
  
He’s short, a little shorter than him anyway since Sehun has to crane his neck slightly to face him. He has a sweet face; plump lips and a pair of doe eyes that rested below raven fringes. Sehun could just make out a small tattoo on honey-coloured collarbones that were slightly exposed by a large white sweater. It’s a dog paw.  
  
All senses of dignity went out the window as Sehun simply just stared at him. He had forgotten how to speak and breathe, all he could do was just look. He didn’t even realize that he hadn’t been blinking until his eyes began to sting.   
  
The pair of plump lips in front of him cutely turned into a concerned frown, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“Uhm...excuse me?”  
  
Oh, right.  
  
Sehun immediately snapped back into action, if not a little awkwardly as he clutched the dog mug to his chest and began feverishly rubbing it as if he hadn’t been staring at the pretty stranger for the past minute or so.  
  
“Y-Yes...” He didn’t look up from his mug polishing as his cheeks burned red, afraid he would end up freezing again, “How can I help you?”  
  
The stranger smiled slightly, seemingly endeared by his awkwardness as he began to explain that he had just moved into the neighbourhood and was wondering where the best place to get coffee is.  
  
“I heard my friend talking about this place, and I thought I should give it a try since I love dogs. But my landlord doesn’t allow me to have one, so I thought this would be the next best thing.”  
  
His voice is gentle and smooth like honey. Sehun tried to focus on the words rather than just the pretty sound.  
  
The stranger creased his brows again as he saw Sehun’s eyes glaze over slightly, the cleaning cloth now limp in his hand.

“Are you alright?”  
  
Sehun cleared his throat, trying his best to pull himself together.  
  
“Yes! Yes...sorry,” He quickly turned to grab a menu decorated with playing dogs, handing it to the man.  
  
He then began to babble about the array of coffees, teas and cakes they served, trying not to stutter as he saw the cute stranger lean in closer to get a clearer view. Sehun felt his heart physically clench when he heard him giggle at the dog puns naming the confectionery.  
  
“Hey, what’s that one?”  
  
Sehun’s eyes trailed down to where a finger is pointing, “The pupmel macchiato?”

The stranger nodded.

“It’s basically just a caramel macchiato. Espresso with caramel syrup, cream and steamed milk.”

“Oh, that’s so cute,” The man began rummaging in his pockets before pulling out a handful of change, “Can I try one?”  
  
Sehun blinked, taking the coins bashfully, “Of course, can I get your name? F-For the order...if you don’t mind.”

“It’s Jongin,” The man smiled.  
  
And that was that.

  
Jongin became a regular customer here, and he has this amazing connection with the dogs at the cafe as they would swarm around his legs as soon as he stepped through the door. Sehun knew it could possibly be due to the secret strips of chicken he would feed them, but from the way the dogs sprawled blissfully on the man’s lap as he drank his coffee, nuzzling him, he thought that was unlikely.  
  
For the next six months, Sehun was left to steadily fall in love with Jongin, soon forgetting his boyishness and allowing himself to be taken over by the man’s cuteness and attractiveness. He’d look forward to him coming every day, even applying for more shifts so he could see him more and hear more about him, though he probably knew everything by now. He felt his face burn as soon as he heard Jongin’s voice, excited for him to stay until closing time where he would sit at the table polishing mugs and chatting to him.  
  
But now Sehun is just as nervous as the first time.  
  
He wants to finally ask Jongin out somewhere, to a place that isn’t here and when he’s not working. He had been building up to this moment for months now, going back and forth in his head about what he should say and how he should say it.   
  
Jongin could tell something is up when he came in that evening. He had seen Sehun almost everyday for the past six months, so he had a pretty good idea about how the man is like. 

He smiled warmly as he went up to the counter, seeing Sehun’s flushed cheeks reminded him of how flustered he was the day they first met.   
  
Sehun had his hand rested on the wooden counter and is tapping his fingers nervously. Jongin gently placed his hand over it to stop it from moving, causing Sehun to almost jump. Jongin giggled, though he was slightly taken aback.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Sehun felt his head spin as he heard the cute giggle, taking his hand from under Jongin’s with a small squeeze. 

“Nothing,” He replied as smoothly as possible, “Don’t worry.”

Jongin frowned, unconvinced as Sehun quickly finished up the order before his. He watched carefully, seeing Sehun somehow create the shape of a dog on top of the foamed milk.

“How do you make the dog shape on top?” He asked, seeing if he could boost Sehun’s mood slightly.

“You just pour the espresso in that shape over the milk very slowly.” Sehun mumbled.  
  
Jongin frowned again, Sehun noticing this and feeling a nervous guilt come over him. He smiled as best as he could and gestured over to a pillow. As he did so, Jongin’s favourite dog here, a beautiful King Charles spaniel by the name of Angel looked up, wagging her tail excitedly. 

“Go sit, I’ll bring it over. They’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
Jongin, comforted by Sehun’s smile, obliged, wandering over to Angel and the other dogs with a sweet grin on his face. Sehun, despite his nervousness, watched fondly as Jongin settled himself down amongst the fluffy pillows the dogs slept on, gladly accepting Angel’s self invitation to crawl onto his lap.  
  
Sehun sighed shakily as he finished up the ‘pupmel macchiato’, adding an extra sprinkle of chocolate powder on top. Just for Jongin.

“Jongin,” He called, “Your pupmel macchiato is ready—”  
  
Before Sehun could finish, he heard a peal of small giggles from behind. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jongin had become overpowered by the dogs. The man is giggling loudly as he lied on his side, his round specs tossed to the floor as dogs climbed all over him.  
  
“Help!” Jongin squealed as small pink tongues tickled his neck and cheeks, another dog beginning to paw at his fluff of raven hair.  
  
Sehun laughed affectionately, walking over and gently placing Jongin’s drink on a table. The man stretched out his arm imploringly, his cheek squished against the floor.  
  
“Come on,” Sehun chuckled as he held Jongin’s hand, “Up.”  
  
Unfortunately, at that moment Sehun’s impulsive nerves got the best of him. Rather than gently lifting Jongin up as he had intended, he pulled so hard that the man flew up and crashed face first into his chest.  
  
Jongin made a small sound of surprise, letting go of Sehun’s shirt that he had balled up in his fist to prevent himself from falling backwards.  
  
Sehun gulped, suddenly realizing how close he and Jongin were. He could see small flecks of darker brown in his eyes as their faces were inches apart. Before he could get lost in them, he snapped himself out of it slightly, gesturing anxiously over to the dejected coffee cup on the table.

“I got your heart— I mean your dog...I mean your pupmel...ma-macchiato.”

He saw Jongin’s surprised posture relax, a soft smile washing over his face as endearment took over his eyes.

“Thank you, Sehun.”

Sehun gulped again, looking mortified when he realized Jongin’s hand is still in his, but he was too frozen to let go. Jongin is still looking at him expectantly. He hadn’t moved yet, making Sehun’s stomach twist inside him.  
  
Why isn’t he saying anything?  
  
Before Sehun could stop himself, he quickly blurted out, “Doyouwanttogooutaftermyshift?”

Jongin’s nose wrinkled in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“D-Do you want to go out after my shift?”  
  
Sehun felt his whole body tense, ready to be rejected by Jongin. He had been preparing for this moment so much that he was unprepared for Jongin’s confused expression being replaced by a bright smile.  
  
It was the only moment that mattered to Sehun as serene relief flowed over him, barely noticing a dog nuzzling at his leg. He could only focus on Jongin.  
  
That evening, later to be agreed on as a date, the two of them walked to Sehun’s cozy apartment. Their hands shyly interlocked as if they were still teenagers, swinging between them. Sehun made Jongin even more hot beverages, watching the man walk around his apartment before burning himself with hot water due to staring too long. But Jongin kissed it better, leading to Sehun’s terrible attempt at flirting.  
  
“You have dog hair on your shirt,” He said, and Jongin caught on right away, not being as oblivious as his counterpart. 

However, he smiled gently, allowing Sehun to move the imaginary fluff away with a kiss or two or more until they are sprawled out on the sofa, falling fast asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
And that was that, a puppy love that led into something much deeper.


End file.
